A Lost Hope
by xXWolfBlazeXx
Summary: He was there for me. When my mother first died, he stayed with me, and now when my sister dies, he's right by my side. We were best friends. He knew how to make me laugh. I loved him with all my heart. I thought he loved me too. That is, until he left...


It was raining. Pouring, I should say. It had been like this the whole morning. Actually, the last four years, it always rained in this day. As if Mother Nature herself cried for this lost.

I looked down at the memorial I stood in front of. It brought back many memories of the past.

**Mitsuko, Izumi**

That was my mother's name. It was a beautiful name. Just like she was. I can still remember her beautiful wavy black hair tied in a half pony, just so it was out of her face. She let the rest flow behind her. She had amber eyes always glimmering with happiness.

That was her, my mother. She never had a frown. Ever.

Only time she ever had a frown was if we came back injured or something. Even so, she never wasted a minute. She would instantly pull out her medicine pouch and start treating on the wounds.

I looked up at the sky.

Right now, I have to head for the academy, where Yumiko was waiting. Yumiko, or Yumi, was my little sister. She had just started the Academy of Ninja Arts and was on her way to become a medical ninja, just like our mom.

She looked just like her with black hair that reached mid back. Unlike mother, Yumiko's was always tied in two pigtails with her favorite ribbons.

I can tell when she gets older I'll mistaken her for mother.

Me? I had dark hair too, but it was straight. That and I had blue eyes just like our father, who sadly died during the attack of the Demon Fox.

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, feeling the drops hit and slide down my face. It felt nice and soothing, but then I looked down. I really should be heading to the Academy.

With a sigh and a turn of my heels, I was off.

The walk out of the graveyard was difficult since the ground was muddy from the rain. After getting into the village again, it was fine. Still pouring, but fine. The road was much harder and so it was easier to walk on.

I kept walking for a bit, saying hello to people as they walked by. That's when I saw a familiar Uchiha up ahead, walking slowly in the rain. I knew it was an Uchiha obviously because of the Uchiha symbol on his back. Then again, most Uchihas had the symbol on their back and the hair was similar as well, but I knew which Uchiha this was.

"Itachi!" I called out to him.

He stopped and turned around waiting for me. As I guessed, it was Itachi. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and waited for me. I quickened my pace to catch up to him.

"Hello Miyuki," he greeted me.

"What are you doing walking in the rain without an umbrella? Didn't your mother ever tell you, you'll catch a cold?" I pretended to scold him, as I reached up to try and get it over his head.

"Forgive me, _mother_," he sighed as he took the umbrella and place it over both of us.

"Are you satisfied now?" he asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Yes very." I smiled up at him. Itachi just shook his head as we continued to walk.

"So… how's it been?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess… I didn't think you would send Yumiko today." he replied.

"Yeah… I decided to have her go this year. I mean I know it's only been a year since the incident, but I can't have her missing days because of that. We're shinobīs this is part of life." I explained. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a heartless person. It hurt. It really did hurt to have a mother that died unexpectedly from a disease, just like that.

"We're all human Miyuki. You can't expect Yumiko to understand." he replied.

"I know… but I didn't want her staying by herself. Because then I know she would do something crazy." I sighed, "besides, it's better to have people around her that can help her," I added

Itachi just nodded. He had an emotionless look, but I knew he understood and knew what I was talking about.

After all, very few people can read and understand his expressions. I'm just one of those very few. The others are his mother, Mikoto-San, and Sasuke. Well… I don't know about Sasuke. He was still young. Same age as Yumiko, actually. They were both in the same grade at the academy and very good friends.

"So I take you're in your way to pick up Sasuke?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well he was actually supposed to come back by himself, but we ended up finishing our mission a while back," he replied.

I let out a sigh. "Itachi Uchiha… you always have to be an over achiever…"

"Hmph. Not my fault it was easy. But, it would have been easier had the newer recruit not make a mistake," he added, as he went on to explain the mistake and how it caused an injury in the group.

I smiled at that, shaking my head, "you didn't have a medical ninja did you?"

Itachi sighed, "you know how there are very few medical ninjas and even fewer in the Anbu units. That's why I keep telling you to train for that."

I let out a sigh, thinking. It was true. He did try to push me towards that. He even offered to train me, but still. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that yet.

Itachi and I go way back. He was older than me, but the reason why we were so close was because of the friendship our mothers shared. Not only that, when I learned that he graduated a year after enrolling later, I made it my goal to do better than him. Many considered us rivals, but I don't think so. I just wanted to know how he did it? What did he do? I wanted to know. I tried asking many times, but never did get a clear response. All I got was a, "I just did what everyone did."

That answer bothered me, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Some people were gifted with intelligence, while others had to work for it. Whatever the reason, I focused on my studies and goals to become the best I could. What I never expected was that Itachi would start to help me. One day while training Itachi came along. We had a sparring match, he won obviously, but I learned a lot. Ever since then we always went training together. After I graduated from the Academy, a year later I became a chunīn. Now I was working towards jonin, but Itachi kept mentioning to join the ANBU Black Ops. I wasn't too sure.

The sound of children playing caught my attention. I looked up and saw the Academy coming into view.

"Hey look we're here." I announced. Looking up at the sky, I noticed it had stopped raining now. Seriously, Mother Nature is such a weird being.

"Hmm so we are." Itachi nodded. I frowned at the response. Why was he acting like so quiet? It must have been because of the mission or something, but still. He needed to show some more emotions.

Oh well… Yumi, Sasuke, and I will get him later during training.

We arrive to where all the little kids playing outside in the puddles, while waiting for their parents (or siblings in our case) to pick them up.

"Sissy!" I heard a familiar cheer. I look to see Yumiko running over.

"Hey Yumik- oof!" I grunted, as I was tackled in a hug. I swear it always felt like this was one of those reunions that happened every five years or something.

"Hiya Itachi-kun!" she jumped over to him.

"Hey," Itachi smiled, patting her on the head. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my head and then a tug on my headband. Before I could stop the tugging, my headband was pulled off and my hair went falling forwards. I turned my head. Of course, standing underneath a tree had its disadvantages. I couldn't help but laugh, as I noticed the young boy sitting up in a branch above me. He smiled and waved to me, holding my headband in his hand.

Not again…

"When are you going to stop doing that?" I asked with a smirk.

Sasuke just grinned, "You should have seen it coming Mimi-chan."

I brought a hand to my face. I should have seen it coming. Ever since he joined us in training, Sasuke and Yumi always tried to sneak up on us. Sasuke made it his goal to catch me off guard and of course I, even though it was unintentional, easily allowed him to accomplish it.

As Sasuke sat up there gloating over his achievement, I looked over at Itachi, who watch with amusement.

"You can step in you know? He is your little brother," I muttered.

Itachi just chuckled. "Alright Sasuke, enough."

Sasuke seemed to ponder the order for a second, but soon enough he obeyed his older brother and came down and handed me my headband, "Mimi-chan you made it too easy."

I let out a huff, taking the headband, "well now. You may have gotten me this time, but trust me, next time I won't be easy," I warned, fixing my hair.

I saw Sasuke smirk, "Sure you won't. You always say that and yet it never happens."

I frowned at his response at to that he stuck his tongue out. I swear this kid…

"Hey Miyuki," I looked up to see Iruka walking over.

"Iruka sensei, how's it been?" I wave after tying my headband tightly.

Iruka nodded his head, before speaking, "Pretty good. I didn't think that Yumiko would be coming today," he remarked.

I blinked, hearing that. I wasn't expecting it to be a big deal that I sent Yumiko to school today.

"Umm yea… I just decided to let her come. Even though it's still affects us both immensely, I can't have her sulking around." I replied.

"Hmm…yes I had a talk with her the other day. She says she wants to become a medical ninja and help other families and prevent from having a repeat." He replied.

"Yeah… that's what she decided." I sighed.

"Well it's good to have a decision made now… that way she has a goal in mind…" he trailed off and I noticed his eyes travel to something going on a little off behind me, "Uh-oh gotta go sorry! Naruto!" He was off, yelling at the yellow haired boy. I smiled watching him scold them.

Mother died of a sickness last year. It was very surprising to us. Mother was a very healthy person, but she started to get weak after father died during the attack of the Demon Fox, but she still stayed strong. The reason why she got so sick was because of him…

He, as in my mother's assistant. There was an accident in the lab where my mother worked. She was a medical ninja leading a research team on a certain type of poison that was recently discovered. My mother's assistant spilled a jar, and the poison spread throughout the lab, causing many to be affected…

"Hey Sis? Sis? SISSY!" Yumiko roared in my ear.

"Ah, what?" I cringed at the sudden yelling in my voice. This girl was way too hyper.

"Come on we're leaving!" She grinned, tugging on my arm. Up ahead, I saw that Sasuke and Itachi had already started walking. "Come on! Let's go!" Yumiko urged.

"Alright, alright! Calm down…" I said, stopping her.

Itachi just smirked, watching Yumi pull me along and me struggling, "From the looks of it I'd say she's been with that Uzumaki kid. Hmm?"

"Well… today I was seated next to him," Yumi explained. I took the opportunity to pull my arm out of her grip.

"Seriously, they wouldn't stop talking…" Sasuke sighed.

"Well that explains it…" I rolled my eyes. Yumiko stood there with a shy grin.

Just then we heard two sets of growl. I glanced down at the two of them. Both, Sasuke and Yumiko, blushed.

"Well looks like some people are hungry." Itachi remarked with a smirk, "Come on. Let's go home. Miyuki, why don't you two come over as well? I know that mother will like that."

"Aw sweet! Can we go now? Please sis? Pleeeeeaaaasee?" Yumi looked up at me begging.

"Yeah, can you come please Miyuki-chan?" Sasuke added. I looked down at both of them with a bewildered face. Seriously, both of them and their puppy dog faces…

I looked up at Itachi and frowned, "you seriously decide to offer the idea in front of these two? Couldn't have asked while we were on our way here?"

Itachi just shrugged, "Well I did say mother would like it if you came by, so why not?"

I glanced back down at the two and let out a sigh, "Oh what the heck… why not?"

"Yay!" they both cheered and ran on ahead. I sighed shaking my head while Itachi chuckled.

"I swear those two will get it from me one day…" I groaned.

"You're the one who lets them get away," Itachi remarked.

"Yeah… I'm too nice…" I sighed and followed them.

-oo-

I shook my head, coming back to reality. Somehow I always ended up thinking to that time, even when I said I wouldn't. I needed to stop reminiscing. The past was the past. As much as I wanted to change it, there was nothing I could do. I lost my chances.

The rain had stopped now. I looked up and saw the clouds were starting to drift away. Finally it let up. Walking back in the rain was a nuisance. Speaking of which, I should be heading back now.

With a sigh, I looked down at the two tombstones before me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small vase and crouched down, placing the vase in between the two stones. I lowered my head, giving my usual prayers.

"Things may have been different, had you still been here..."

Once that was said and done, I stood up straight and with a turn of my heels, I was off back to the village.

In the village it was it's usual self. Everyone seemed to have stepped out when they saw the rain had stopped. I greeted those who said hello to me and then stopped by a few shops to gather grocery. Once I had everything, I was on my way home.

Arriving back to my house, I unlocked the door and entered it. It was very quiet inside, compared to outside. I must have been the first one home. I placed the grocery bags on the table and then soon started to place everything where it went. In order not to be bothered by the quietness, I began to hum to myself, but that was soon interrupted, as I heard the door open again and bang against the wall. Instantly, I knew who it was. There was only one person who would allow the door to swing the door open in such manner and every time I scolded them for that. Though, it didn't matter. They still did it.

I turned around and saw Sasuke entering into the kitchen.

"Hey."

That was his greeting: A bland, boring, hey.

"Well don't you look excited," I remarked as he came over to the table and sat down. That was new. Normally he would just head to his room at this point.

"What's up? Something wrong?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "it's nothing," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes, "Doesn't sound like it."

"I told you, it's nothing," he argued in a louder voice. It was obvious, he was getting annoyed and didn't want to be asked questions.

I frowned at that response though, "it's obviously something. Or else, you wouldn't be sitting here."

"What, I'm not allowed to sit here now?" he challenged.

I narrowed my eyes. Okay something was definitely making him angry now. I walked over to the table, placing the jar I was holding down. I made sure that it made a loud noise so he knew I was serious.

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke growled, "why are you being so stubborn?" he asked and turned away.

"Well I have the right to be concerned, especially if you're going to just enter into my house, slamming the door open and just grumble away," I replied with my irked voice.

Suddenly Sasuke snapped.

"Naruto kissed me!"

I blinked, hearing that. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he said. In front of me, Sasuke's angry expression had darkened. He was obviously annoyed that I forced it out of him. I turned my head, looking away and brought a hand to my face, "I'm sorry I ask."

Sasuke frowned at that, still glaring in my direction, "the idiot suddenly decided to jump on my desk and just looked at me and then suddenly..."

"Alright, alright," I cut him off, "I don't need to know that."

More like I didn't want to hear it.

"You're the one who insisted," he protested.

I nodded, "and now I regret asking."

Sasuke frowned deepened. I couldn't help but start laughing.

I saw his expression change to an annoyed and confused one, "now what?"

"Only you would manage to get your self into a situation like this," I laughed, wiping my eye.

Sasuke growled, "it's not funny," he said through his gritted teeth.

I just shook my head, calming myself, "well I'm sure the girl's beat him up for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Worse part is, now I'm stuck with him since he's on my team," I heard him grumble.

That made me turn serious, "so you guys were assigned to your team huh?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah. The idiot Naruto, and then there's that annoying girl Sakura as well. They're both so loud and obnoxious."

I nodded my head, slowly, wondering why the Hokage would group him with the two. I then sighed, shrugging, "I'm sure the Hokage had his reasonings."

Sasuke shook his head, "well I hate it."

I smirked. Of course he would.

"Nothing you can do about it now, unless you go and complain to the Hokage himself, but I highly doubt they'll listen to your request. You might as well accept it and try to get along."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that. He seemed to be thinking. I picked up the last jar, which I had yet to put away, and placed it in the cabinet. I let the cabinet door slam. I looked back to see he had actually jumped from that.

"How about we go get dinner? I'm in the mood for eating out.

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't wanna."

I smirked at that response and brought my hands to my hip, "what, too scared to show your face in the public now?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Of course not."

I nodded my head, "okay, then I see no reason not to go. Now let's go. I'm starving."

I could see the expression he had. He was ready to protest more. My fear was that he would just get up and walk away, but instead he let out a sigh.

"Fine... where are we going?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile at that, "I know the perfect place. Come on!"


End file.
